


I'll Be Watching You

by jackiesjunkie



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Recreational Drug Use, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiesjunkie/pseuds/jackiesjunkie
Summary: Written for Livejournal's svmadelyn's Kink/Cliche challenge 2007My Prompt: Voyeurismlanguage, masturbation, voyeurism/exhibitionism, mention of drug use. If this isn't your cup of tea, don't read it.I don't own Ryan or Murphy or any of the other Oz boys. Darn.Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome. This is a little out of my writing element so hopefully it comes across ok. Any mistakes are my own.





	

He was pulling a double shift that night. Things had been fairly quiet in Em City lately and he enjoyed the peacefulness, such as it was, after the lights went out. From where he was standing, he could see into O'Reily's pod. The young Irishman was concealed by the shadows but Murphy knew his nightly habits.

Once the lights were off, you didn't have many choices. Sleep, fuck, jerk off or go crazy. Every once in a while, there was the faintest hint of movement in the dark. O'Reily wasn't asleep. He sure as hell wasn't fucking since he was alone in the pod. He was restless and on edge. Cyril, his younger brother, got into a fight the week before and was still in the Hole for a few more days.

Murphy watched as Ryan dropped down from the top bunk and crossed over to the sink. For a brief moment, he allowed his mind to wander once again into forbidden territory.

The cool water dripped down Ryan's face and ran down his throat onto his bare chest. He reached up to trace the path of the water droplets. He always had a thing for water and wet bodies. It struck him as funny how something so simple could be so erotic. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed one of the hacks making their rounds.

He watched as Murphy casually swept the beam of his flashlight into the pods, making sure the prisoners weren't breaking any of the rules. When Murphy approached his pod, Ryan stepped closer to the glass that separated them. He was unashamed of his nudity and shot a daring look at the other man. His stance, his attitude, his smirk all seemed to proclaim, “You can look but you can't touch.”

Murphy fought to keep his expression passive and bored. It's not the first time he had seen O'Reily naked. He motioned with his flashlight and said, “Go to bed, O'Reily.” He waited until Ryan turned from the glass and hopped back up onto the bunk. He pretended not to notice how Ryan's hand had immediately wrapped around his cock, he pretended not to notice his own groin's response, he pretended not to watch.

 

Ryan could sense someone's eyes on him again. He looked around and, sure enough, Murphy was across the cafeteria watching as he served lunch to the other prisoners. A slight grin pulled at the corners of his mouth as an idea started to form in his mind.

 

He caught a faint whiff of pot smoke as he passed the storage room. The door was standing slightly open so he carefully eased it open enough to be able to slip inside. Walking as quietly as he could, Murphy peeked around the shelves until he was able to catch a glimpse of the culprit. It was O'Reily. He was leaning back against the wall, a joint in one hand and his dick in the other. Either he hadn't heard Murphy come in or he simply didn't care.

Ryan knew damn good and well that he was being watched again. He didn't have to hear the pounding of Murphy's heart. He didn't have to feel the hot, heavy breaths. He didn't have to see the bulge in Murphy's pants to know the effect he'd been having on the other man. He just knew, he always knew. Call it Irish intuition. The survival instincts that had been drilled into him from his youngest years are what have kept him alive in Oz. He took another hit off the joint and smiled. Let him watch he thought.

Murphy's heart began beating faster as he let his eyes wander over O'Reily's body. He bit back a soft groan at the ache at that was building in him. Letting his eyes half close, he slid his hand over his dick. Even through the confining layers of cloth, his dick responded almost instantly.

He stroked himself in a tempo that matched the one O'Reily was setting. His breathing was quickly becoming more ragged as he continued to watch. When O'Reily flicked his tongue out to wet his lips, Murphy imagined that it was his body that O'Reily's tongue was lapping.

Ryan let his head fall back a bit, exposing his neck with its fine sheen of sweat to Murphy's gaze. He slid one hand up his chest to caress a nipple before continuing upward to his mouth. His tongue swirled around his first two fingers in a slow, deliberate motion. He was rewarded with an almost inaudible moan from Murphy.

Murphy could hardly contain himself. He had to fight to control his urge to come out of hiding and join O'Reily. As quietly as possible, he undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and lowered his zipper enough to slide his hand under the band of his underwear. His hand was warm but his dick felt like it was on fire. Precome was already leaking from the head of his cock. He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive slit and bit his lower lip as he pictured O'Reily's long fingers wrapped around his shaft.

His hips began to move as he let himself get lost in the fantasy. O'Reily's hands on his chest, his tongue tracing a path up the side of his neck, their hard cocks grinding against each other. It was perfection. The sound of O'Reily's voice forced him to focus his vision once more. The sight of Ryan coming to climax was enough to send Murphy over the edge.

For just a moment, he let his forehead rest on the metal shelf as he waited for his heart rate to slow. Something reasonably soft was pushed into his hand. He opened his eyes enough to see that it was one of the aprons from the kitchen. O'Reily's apron.

“I'll be watching you.” The seductive whisper was so close to his ear it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. “Just like you watch me.”

On his next day off work, Murphy made a point of stopping by the church just down the road from his place. “Bless me, Father, for I have sinned,” he said in a penitent tone. “But I loved every fucking minute of it,” his inner voice added.


End file.
